


【all南】创伤结构 03

by Kuudo



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo
Summary: 呼救枝头





	【all南】创伤结构 03

城市的夏天来得很快，好像从来都只有两个季节，要么热要么冷，春秋还未脱腹又被阴道吸入子宫，哗啦啦地搅成一滩泥泞水，排泄的雷声轰轰，云云雨雨雪雪。巨大如火轮的太阳挂在天上，横着竖着看都是个日，奸烤着石板上的大国公民，把他们日得袒胸露腹，翻来覆去。

周震南只有在傍晚才出门，暑假就快要来临，夏之光不回老家，听说他楼上那户人家搬走了打算去租下来，方便一整个暑假跟他厮混，说白了就是操他的逼操一个暑假，周震南一边推拒一边想念起阳具插在阴户里头的感觉，阴唇磨着饿极了地收缩起来。夏之光搂着他在河边走，说话都贴着耳朵和脸蛋吐气，说得他痒得要命恨不得现在扒了他的裤子。

河边蚊虫多，周震南伸着小手在脑袋上扇，身上衣服松松垮垮，四肢显得越发纤细孱弱。他脸不转只是眼神流过来，持续的性爱让眉目软化含春，嘴里没含着什么东西脸蛋也饱饱的，嫩嫩的，那样子看得夏之光直叹气，脸就没正对过大路。周震南趿拉着一双人字拖，走路的时候脚趾拧来拧去，对着路灯照指甲盖上涂的黑色，问他怎么了。夏之光说没、没怎么，我觉得我有福气。周震南从鼻子里哼哼，他连哼哼都性感得让夏之光耸皱起眉头。他把周震南嫩得要命的手抓着按在小腹不敢再往下，不合时宜地说。我好硬，小南，要摸摸。

周震南抬起脚踢他，黑色指甲低沉沉像面封印起的镜子。两人靠在围栏边只有夏之光不停地在讲话，四周被老太太老爷爷包围，华汀广场放了首Rockin` all over the world，周震南盯着踩滑板的街孩儿一边心不在焉地给夏之光摸屌，摸得节奏感十足，夏之光这一刻简直觉得自己是操了一个世界，乐得得意忘形。他忽伸出另一只手捏着夏之光的脸颊，嘴嘟起来怎么看怎么不可爱。“夏铁刚，有病去治。回头妈妈给你做结扎。”

夏之光不甘示弱地捏回去，周震南圆鼓鼓红艳艳的嘴巴怎么看怎么可爱，像只小金鱼似的。他空下来的一只手往周震南身下探，中指在他紧绷的大腿间使劲儿往里伸，戏谑地摇摆弯曲，周震南呜呜地叫起来，不知道是要挣开还是被弄爽，手就狠狠地抓起来，抓一根空气绳，颤颤巍巍求救。

两人扭曲地拧在一起，像一件古怪的双人雕塑立在桥上。

“别捏了。要射了。”夏之光气声说。

周震南先松开手，恨恨地瞪了一眼，“屌癌。”他嘴里吐出。夏之光瞥一眼他下体。“逼痒。”回敬一句。遂拧着头看人玩滑板，从石凳子上跃过，落地声砰砰吓坏老太太。有两个学生站在人群里，个子挺高，把滑板垫在脚下荡，吸溜冰水。

焉栩嘉走在人群中格外显眼，他的手松落落地捏着杯口，仰头喝水的时候轮廓显得孺卷而洒脱。他不单演A角，也能动笔写剧本，偶尔请翟潇闻当操控镜头的人，喜欢周震南穿红色。他对他来说是红。胭脂红。处子红。多一分嫌招摇，少一分则不够明艳，凭雪白濡红的面庞在金花床被里小小地窝着，活出那世纪杀伐决断的姥爷怀里藏的娇娇女儿模样。

而他大抵，是自降身价袒露薄热下体趴在周震南窗前的小罗密欧。日夜攀爬，晓见面容，只亲到他指尖就坠落下去。无止境。等旧闺房奸淫他，等观音窥他空洞内脏，爱何以填满他如麝香阳具。周震南在他故事里跳过水鬼游荡的井。小学长，小师哥。又是他的臆断中跳芭蕾的姐姐，偶尔会是羞红了脸却淫颓依赖他单薄胸膛的雏妓。

他捧着雪白脚丫，一点一点把冰凉的黑色沾染在上面。周震南经姚琛调养得爱上吸烟，他吸很细的那种，长长瘦瘦一支夹在指间，把垂落的发别到耳廓后，露出瓷耳，烟帘里他的眉眼鼻唇太过动人心魄，焉栩嘉舍不得规劝。

“演什么？黑指甲，红裙子。惊悚山庄？”

“死去的新娘。十五岁。不小了。”

周震南的嘴圆圆地吐息，眼眯成一条狭缝。

“怎么死，为什么死？”

“不忍被玷污，吞金而死。也算清清白白。”

他抽开烟，遂不再吸，认真地盯着变黑的脚趾，焉栩嘉绸制的欧罗巴袖口。认真地凝住他，问道，“清清白白。我是么？”

“你会是。你什么都能演，什么都能是。”

他却自顾自答着，“婊子能清白么。别骗我，我都知道。你讨厌我，不忍心说。”

眉目垂落。无心绪活着。把脚收回来藏在裙下，只剩一丁点黑色，肩颈皆顽固地顶着，在焉栩嘉这里他忽地变转了性格，好像入了戏，或是字花附体，对更多事执着。

“别怕。我不生气。”他侧半张脸眨眼睛，因为生疏而显得笨拙可爱，那种可接近的美艳让焉栩嘉心软软。他把贴身的外套搭在周震南肩上，用翟潇闻的镜头拍他。

“新郎是我。”他在黑洞口后笑，如一张天幕扑向他，“杀人犯也是我。”

新郎是焉栩嘉。罪犯也是焉栩嘉。将小红裙拖到敞开的房间里去，木凳、喜窗、护城河。周震南在他手里软绵不挣扎，不懂如何挣扎。焉栩嘉。他只叫他名字，焉栩嘉的手是伸进去还是拿出来，他一概不理。新娘是周震南。花旦也是周震南。剧中人是周震南，两重身份，同一个秘密。他曾不想面对焉栩嘉变坏，至少，在众多男人的背面，焉栩嘉不渴望他的阴道。

他错了。错了没有？焉栩嘉把脸贴在他的脸上，夏天，浑噩的汗水将两张不一样的面目粘在一起分不开，仿佛分开就掉一层皮，起伏的身体稳稳地熨在一起，波浪线上叠着波浪线，他在焉栩嘉身体下头。抱着海浪里的木船，阳具的形状，鼓起，堵塞，无法射出，无法行动。在衣物温薄的遮盖底下，焉栩嘉插入了他。他无法想象有多深，腿分得有多开，像一柄圆规那样直直的双腿，圈出一个一个一个循环，终于折了，终于曲起，终于懂得服软。

“焉栩嘉，戏文里不这样写......”

他喘得好急，只听见自己的声音像被人扼住喉咙。焉栩嘉左右吻他，要从他嘴里吸纳空气，揉他的全身，揉痛了又亲回去，终归他是软的。焉栩嘉兜着臀瓣干他水湿的嫩逼，周震南是从水里捞起来的，什么地方都出水，滑腻腻的皮肤吸着人手掌就移不动路。刺人的阳光从窗口狠狠地戳他的眼睛，他闭上第一层，灼热感抽离神思，热浪将他融了，只剩个逼还被人恶狠狠地干，只剩个嘴巴张着好像欠人亲。红。舌尖也红，被操开的穴口一圈也红，被狠揉的阴蒂也红，乳尖眼尾嘴唇无一不是红。红是眼前障。红是一尺灵。他喘得要死，一口气进了焉栩嘉嘴里再渡回去，没有氧气，只能拼命仰着头，快乐地掀眼，快乐地，快乐地。

做了别的身份。焉栩嘉笔尖有千千万万个他，千千万万角色在镜头前摄出又都是艺院男生手里的一张照片。虚写援交，精神联谊。成了神女，成了淫妇。挽救失足，普怀众生。

想起夏之光劝他，不要死在夏天，不要死在河里。焉栩嘉射出的精有浓重的腥气，白抛抛的，一道一道。他抽搐着阴道一股一股地吐，在胶片机里捏成一个阴森的洞口，可以吞下一切自以为是的东西。夏天的空气里全是情爱毒素，沾了一点他身上就随时痒，赤裸裸白条条。焉栩嘉抽了他的烟，更热了。周震南恍惚回神来想起这间屋子是以社团名义租用的屋子，里头射满了焉栩嘉的精。焉栩嘉从抽屉里抽出一张画报来，原来几十年前周震南该长这个样子。

他们一周对三次戏，嘴唇一张一合吐着词句，词句缠着词句，嘴唇缠着嘴唇，莫名其妙地又亲吻到一起。周震南没吻过夏之光以外的任何人，哪怕是张颜齐，快要熟知他一颗阴蒂上七百二十度处处敏感神经。但没吻。吻羞怯，难缠，最难甩开。

焉栩嘉端坐到他面前，颇为苦恼地看他靠着椅子念台词，“学长。不要再勾引我了，我快要虚脱。”周震南从手掌间露出一点眼神来，细软的黑发和雪白脸蛋。

他不知道怎么叫做勾引，他没勾引过人，要真让他演出勾引的感觉他反而无所适从。“那不看你了。”他此后对戏不敢看焉栩嘉眼睛，就只看他袖口，胸前，但焉栩嘉更苦恼，他小心笼住周震南，说他比以往更变本加厉。

“我做什么了？没有看你，没有碰你。我们隔三米远。”

焉栩嘉却说，“你身上有味道。你这么白。这么软。鼻尖不要一抽一抽的，姣得很。老是舔嘴唇，小小的。”胡乱说着，好像舌头不听管教，想扯出来一刀砍了。于是他们不清不楚地忽又滚到床上做爱。身上什么味道。周震南想。他抬起手闻了闻，只有戏服上樟脑丸的味道。他坐在椅子上腿曲起冲焉栩嘉打开，手搔刮着底裤里肿起的两片阴唇。焉栩嘉凑在他阴户前，他说是这个味道。周震南很恐惧，他吓坏了，是不是所有人都能闻到他被干熟了的味道？所有人都知道他有个逼长在下头了？那是种什么样的味道。他问。是南方。伤口的味道。盐的味道。

焉栩嘉用了许多笔触描绘他的脸，描绘他窝在藤椅上倚着窗口肩颈的弧线，包括他垂死之前用什么样的眼神。周震南读的时候会困惑，焉栩嘉只字不提性爱。被玷污时，新娘子该是什么样子？他不写，他说周震南感受得到。周震南重新被他塑造为一个处子。接着他的眸光转暗，将周震南按压在椅子上送他逼仄紧促的性爱。该是这样，太紧，太急。他甚至还没尝到性爱的滋味，行凶者已经到了期限。他用心塑造他。

周震南搞不清楚他为什么对自己这么用心。不会有人不爱逼，他想是这样。人是巢居生物，依赖温暖洞穴。造物主以芸众之唯一的概率将他塑造成这个周震南，这个他，这个浑然的美的本身。他的那个嫩生生的，还没长大的精神器官如同裂开的下体一样，可杀死一切，吞噬一切，他比单纯的男人或者女人更有力量。他不断对自己重复，好从对异常的身体结构的恐惧中脱离出来，从旁人对他无端的迷恋中清醒过来。

是阴道有这样的魔力，而不是其他的东西。但怎么会有人只看着他的脸就好像插进他的逼一样高潮了呢？他惊恐地摸着脸，镜中落满红花。难道他的脸，他的身体其他部位，他的言语和眼神也有什么异常，能长出瑰丽的畸形？他不解地看着焉栩嘉，他不停对他说他真美，他对他的上半身说真美，对他脚踩的土地说真美，忽略他双腿间的裂缝。那不可能，周震南阴暗地想。不可能有人不爱他的逼，同样地，他知道没有阴户他将不受爱戴。他盯着镜面，盯着自己的嘴唇，在臆想之中越发相信在他们眼里他的脸也成了一个逼，一个雪白的遮盖，濡红的内里，一个最能激发性幻想的洞口。

他无心绪活着。每天都像死。除了分开双腿让人干之外好像找不到该做的事情。暑期夏之光真的搬到了他的楼上，姚琛在外实习，他整天都窝在楼上跟夏之光做爱，靠着门框由男朋友将他拖起按在身上，一边走一边干他水淋淋的逼。他一直湿，从来没干过，就算做到射不出东西夏之光也要把手指插进去，不管做什么他都要一直摸着他。自从周震南和焉栩嘉开始正式排练戏剧，夏之光忽然表现出一种强烈的占有欲。他应该知道周震南早和不同的男人做爱，但是占有欲姗姗来迟，让周震南思考了很久焉栩嘉到底有什么威胁性。

大抵是除了做爱，他们之间发生的事太像爱情。他们接吻，牵手，拥着身体在白昼入睡，情话入耳。爱情，遥远而透明，看向它可以看见许多东西，独独是看不见本身。周震南不信那个。

“都是假的。编的。”他安慰夏之光。夏之光紧紧皱着眉头，他的嘴尝起来就像一枚酸涩的果子，让他想起他们在指缝中度过的数日，那些他们枯坐在台阶上等雨的时日，巴掌宽的距离无限靠近，夏之光眼下有一颗小痣，眼泪周震南代替他流了，他从来没有哭过。他总做无法打败的飞翔和坠落的梦，童年时代电子入侵，做过同桌的男孩暴毙死去，被强奸的女老师埋在操场底下，大楼一间一间耸立起，永远高勃，永远挺立，永远不会软下去的钢筋阳具。

于是告诉自己不要惶恐，没什么好怕的。因为没什么可以失去，消解寂寞的手段是，烟、酒、做爱，一遍一遍梳理他和周震南之间某种莫名性感的联系。一条小蛇，一朵茉莉。一间四四方方的灰壁房屋，火炭、半死鱼、周震南在一种甜软无比的腥气里永远向他敞开穴口，只要他被刀割伤，就能一头钻进那个濡湿洞穴里。他的人。他的小小的跳动的火舌一样的心。属于他，是不是属于他？最美最漂亮的人，永远属于他。

“摸我。”周震南背靠着窗台说，他拧着身体脸朝向河岸，感到阴户一阵湿热，夏之光的嘴贴着他的下体，就这么贴着，像只小狗等待发号施令。

“嗯……舔一下。”

夏之光没吭声，就舔了一下，就一下，从下到上舌头用力顶过去。周震南把手腕咬得破破烂烂，他隔了几年又开始动刀子，不然持续的性快感要摧毁他的脑子，皮肤撕裂感是K2是一把性手枪抵着太阳穴将愉悦的疼痛灌进神经里。

“多舔几下……夏之光，”他瞥见窗框上有殷红的颜色，一只手臂垫在窗台上把整个上半身都转过去，腰拧出花来，夏之光的手从他大腿下往两边将阴唇扒开，舌头像尾灵活的鱼，用尾尖来回打着黏稠的阴道口和阴蒂，“啊！好爽，再来……”周震南叫起来，拧着眉头挺腰往他嘴里送去。

他扶不稳，扒着窗框凑近。夏之光站起来能把他整个人笼在阴影里，阳具扶着在白软阴户上狠抽了两下，近乎神经质地死盯着那水红的洞口，问，“要不要操你的骚逼？”

“要，要操……”周震南伸出手指头沾了一点红色，是血，他闻见，灰尘和碎叶子的味道，很旧很旧。是那个吊死了的女人的血。死了多久，竟然这么旧，旧得像是年代翻过去。她先是被男人揍了，一拳一拳到肉里，骨头渣化在腹腔隔膜，然后昏迷中被木棍捅进下体，垂死的岁末，鱼脱水一样疯狂地弹动，最后被悬挂起来风干陈尸，扑通掉进水里。

他忽然意识到，楼上这个房间就是那女人的房间。他颤抖起来，阴道口吞着龟头狠狠地吮吸，夏之光抱住他满足地感受，搔刮阴蒂，“骚起来了，想到什么了？”

他摇摇头。

灯是一只指纹模糊的大手反扣在头顶，四面灰墙像泥土砌成的，周震南靠上去的时候，他觉得它们快坍塌了。那扇绿色窗户半开着，他的呻吟细弱地飘出去，在河水上缓缓游荡着，不敢再大声了，怕惊醒河里的人。

那双腿不管不顾地分开，将夏之光的阳具往里头吞，呼吸急促濒死，情热喧哗，裸背在一片月色中消瘦艳情，吞吐小城带给他的一切退缩的欲望。听见楼下砸门的声音，听见夏之光粗重的喘息，觉得安心，觉得满足。

他伏在窗框边，两只小小的手紧紧扣住，夏之光便搂住他的腰背，把滚烫的胸膛贴上去，揉开他。操我，操我的逼。他对着窗外说，对着一面河水的镜子说。他站在镜子上，镜子里，男人的欲望构成了一面镜子，在里面他看见自己的美和一些别的东西。小小的小小的。死的时候要说些什么？周震南问。夏之光的吻是一个一个泡泡落在他身上，轻轻地破了，啵的一声，震耳欲聋似的，其他什么都没听见，问出去的话失去回音，空荡荡，在河面上碰撞、反弹，迟迟不肯死。赖着活了。周震南不叫了，慢慢地眨眼睛，夏之光喉头酸涩，他说，“说些话给我，南南，说些话给我，我想听。”

“好爱你。”周震南轻轻说，“如果有一天爱别人，就吊死在河上。死之前也要把你下头割了塞进我里面，到了地狱过火刑也要操。它把我烧没了，烧成一把干灰，从石像的指缝里漏下去。总还剩个你爱的东西挨着你，套着你。不分开。”

夏之光贴着他的背笑起来，他爱哪个东西，上头的东西还是下头的东西，他也说不清。但他肯定他们要死就那么死，死得无声，死得暴烈。他说好，“好。操着你的逼去投胎。下辈子长成连体婴，被厌弃，被掐死，被丢到河里。不做人了，六道轮回，容得下。不分开。”


End file.
